


Ничего необычного

by ElenaBu



Category: Casablanca (1942)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaBu/pseuds/ElenaBu
Summary: Накануне приезда Виктора Ласло в Касабланку жизнь протекала довольно спокойно.Переведено для конкурса"Хрюкотали зелюки - 2"на fanfics.me





	Ничего необычного

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing out of the Ordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735910) by [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit). 



— Привет, Луи, что привело тебя сюда в такой ранний час? — Рик Блейн поднял взгляд на вошедшего в кафе капитана Луи Рено и тепло поприветствовал его.

— Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, — Луи оглянулся на убиравшуюся в комнате прислугу. — Наедине.

Рик встал и направился в свой кабинет.

— Не знал, что у меня какие-то проблемы, — сказал он.

Луи посмотрел вслед.

— Поступают жалобы, — начал он.

— Немцы расстроены, что мы не обслуживаем их тотчас же, как они приходят в бар?

— Эти жалобы я игнорирую, как ты прекрасно знаешь. Нет, здесь другое. За последние две недели несколько посетителей, которые выигрывали понемногу, подверглись ограблению сразу же после того, как покинули твое кафе, забрав деньги. Ходят слухи, что эти нападения заказываешь ты, — Луи вопросительно глянул на Рика.

— С какой стати?

— Не хочешь терять деньги?

— Но ты же сам сказал, что выигрыши небольшие. Конечно, большие суммы отдавать не хочется, но если бы люди не выигрывали время от времени, я бы начал терять клиентов. И в любом случае, большинство из тех, кто сорвал небольшой куш, уходят отсюда ненамного богаче, чем пришли; они либо продолжают играть, либо покупают больше выпивки. Овчинка выделки не стоит.

— Так я и думал, — ответил Луи.

— Не хочешь поговорить с Феррари?

— Нет, я не думаю, что он в этом замешан. Тот, кто знает о выигрышах, должен ориентироваться в твоем кафе. Феррари, возможно, и хотел бы увеличить свою клиентуру, но вряд ли стал бы так заморачиваться ради нескольких мелких игроков.

— Верно, — кивнул Рик. — Кажется, у тебя есть план?

— Да. Я хочу поймать того, кто это делает. Пришлю к тебе одного из наших уборщиков. Его брат был среди тех, на кого напали, поэтому он хочет помочь нам. Ты дашь ему немного выиграть, мы проследим за ним, когда он уйдёт, и поймаем преступника.

— Откуда он возьмёт деньги?

— Ты обеспечишь ему ставку, которую мы вернём, когда поймаем нашего вора.

— А выигрыш?

Луи усмехнулся:

— Пусть оставит его себе.

— Полагаю, выбора у меня нет?

— Альтернатива проста: мы прикроем твою лавочку, чтобы вор ушёл в другое место.

— Я так и подумал. Но меня озадачивает ещё одна вещь: почему тебя так беспокоят эти сравнительно мелкие преступления?

— По двум причинам. Во-первых, у двоих из трёх пострадавших связи в полиции. Они свято верят, что мы обязаны им помочь. А во-вторых, у меня такое чувство, что если мы не остановим это в ближайшее время, то ситуация обострится и доставит нам еще немало хлопот.

Рик кивнул.

— Так когда ты хочешь это сделать?

— Завтра вечером.

* * *

Определить вероятного преступника оказалось несложно. Как только уборщик Луи забрал свой выигрыш — довольно скромную сумму, Рик не был готов обеспечить большую ставку, — к нему подошёл молодой человек южнофранцузского происхождения и завёл разговор, очевидно, предлагая угостить его выпивкой. Уборщик отказался, сказав, что ему пора домой, и вышел из кафе. Молодой человек проводил его взглядом и спустя тридцать секунд последовал за ним.

Когда Саша, вышедший по просьбе Рика на несколько минут наружу, вернулся, то подтвердил, что в паре улиц отсюда произошла стычка, но полицейские прибыли на место почти сразу, как она началась, и уже всё снова спокойно. Рик предположил, что некоторые из участников стычки были либо жертвами, либо родственниками жертв, и задавался вопросом: в каком состоянии сейчас тот молодой человек?

Рик не удивился, когда спустя полчаса Луи объявился в кафе под ручку с двумя хорошенькими молоденькими девушками. Он казался очень довольным собой.

Рик поприветствовал Луи и спросил:

— Как он?

Луи отправил девушек занять столик, прежде чем ответил:

— Он в порядке. Немного избит и потрёпан, и будет хромать следующие несколько дней, но жить будет. И он больше не рыпнется. Ему намекнули, что, возможно, стоит дать понять всем его знакомым, вынашивающим подобные идеи, что они могут рассчитывать на такую же терапию. Важно держать это под контролем, чтобы не давать немцам ни малейшего повода распространить своё влияние ещё больше, чем это уже происходит.

Рик кивнул. Он не мог полностью одобрить методы Луи, но понимал причины, стоявшие за ними. Он решил сменить тему.

— Что за юные леди?

— Прелестницы, правда? Их мать спросила меня, не могу ли я помочь им выбраться из Касабланки. Я ответил: посмотрим, но для этого мне нужно побольше узнать об их семье. Мать прекрасно меня поняла и предложила мне провести некоторое время с двумя её дочерьми. Должен признать: может потребоваться пара дней, чтобы полностью оценить их.

Рик рассмеялся.

— Луи, ты неисправим.

Луи рассмеялся тоже и направился к своим хорошеньким спутницам.

Когда он ушёл, подошёл Карл.

— Не могли бы вы дать мне небольшой аванс?

— У тебя-то, надеюсь, нет неприятностей? — спросил Рик.

— Нет, ничего подобного, — ответил Карл.

— Тогда пройдём в мой кабинет, я достану деньги из сейфа.

Когда дверь кабинета закрылась, Рик спросил:

— Итак, зачем тебе нужны деньги?

— Помнишь польского беженца, который случайно попал под грузовик после разговора с гестапо? У него остались близнецы, и у них завтра день рождения. Некоторые из нас считают, что было бы неплохо организоваться и собрать для них что-нибудь.

Рик достал из сейфа несколько банкнот.

— Вот. Это не аванс, так что не нужно их возвращать. Только не говори никому; не хочу, чтобы люди приходили ко мне за помощью в любом стоящем деле, которое они поддерживают.

Карл посмотрел на протянутые деньги.

— Спасибо. Я верну.

— Не нужно. Луи привёл двух девушек. Кажется, сегодня они потеряют гораздо больше, чем предполагают.

Рик направился обратно в центральный бар. Ивон пела с музыкантами, и он подошёл поговорить с Сэмом.

— Есть что-нибудь интересное? — спросил Рик.

— Ничего необычного, — ответил Сэм.


End file.
